C85 Canister
C85 Canister/MBT|MBT C85 Canister/Harasser|Harasser History *Game Update Number 2 ** Changed to have a 3 round clip instead of 1 shot reload. ** 333ms Fire Rate ** Removed exaggerated COF ** Reload speed increased from 1.5 to 2.5 seconds. ** Base ammo capacity increased from 30 to 60. ** Ammo Capacity certifications now increase capacity by +6 each rank. *Game Update Number 9 ** Enforcer C85 Modified - decreased from 1000 /700 to 250 /500 . ** Available for Harasser: Enforcer ML85-H and Enforcer C85 Modified-H *Performance Update Number 2 ** Renamed to have less confusion with Enforcer ML85. (from Enforcer C85 Modified) ** Vanguard **** Now on a new Resist Type: “Vehicle Shotgun (Canister)” **** This resist type does no damage to heavy armor, but does good damage to light armor. **** Nanoweave and MAX Kinetic armor protects against this damage type **** Max Damage lowered from 150 to 125 **** Max Damage Range decreased from 40 to 12 **** Min Damage decreased from 125 to 80 **** Min Damage Range decreased from 100 to 40 meters **** Magazine size increased from 5 to 8 **** Magazine size certification now has a second rank that adds 2 rounds **** Ammo Capacity increased from 100 to 160 **** Ammo Capacity certifications now grant 8 rounds per rank **** Added headshot multiplier of 1.5 **** Added legshot multiplier of 0.1 **** Pellet count increased from 8 to 12 **** Projectile speed increased from 225 to 400 **** Projectile gravity increased from 1 to 7.5 ** Harasser **** Renamed from “Enforcer C85 Modified-H” to “C85 Canister-H” **** Now on a new Resist Type: “Vehicle Shotgun (Canister)” **** This resist type does no damage to heavy armor, but does good damage to light armor. **** Nanoweave and MAX Kinetic armor protects against this damage type **** Max Damage lowered from 150 to 125 **** Max Damage Range decreased from 40 to 8 **** Min Damage decreased from 125 to 80 **** Min Damage Range decreased from 100 to 30 meters **** Magazine size increased from 5 to 8 **** Magazine size certification now has a second rank that adds 2 rounds **** Ammo Capacity increased from 100 to 160 **** Ammo Capacity certifications now grant 8 rounds per rank **** Added headshot multiplier of 0.5 **** Added legshot multiplier of -0.1 **** Pellet count increased from 8 to 12 **** Projectile speed increased from 225 to 400 **** Projectile gravity increased from 1 to 7.5 *April 16, 2014 Patch ** Removed CoF penalty (pellet spread remains) ** Downward elevation range increased from 17 degrees to 35, (25 to 35 degrees on Harassers) allowing the close range weapon to hit stuff at close range ** Stock magazine size increased from 8 to 10 ** The following changes are intended to extend the range of 2 shot kills by a few meters ** Headshot multiplier increased from 1.5 to 2 ** Legshot multiplier decreased from 0.9 to 0.95 ** Minimum damage range increased from 40 meters to 42 (30 to 31 on Harasser variant) ** ESF resistance to the C85 Canister lowered from 80% to 75% ** Harasser resistance to the C85 Canister lowered from 72% to 69% *August 5, 2014 Update ** Pellet spread decreased from 1 degree to 0.9 degrees (1.33 degrees to 1.1 degrees on Harasser) ** Minimum damage increased from 80 to 100 ** Crosshair changed from standard crosshair to a shotgun crosshair. *August 29, 2014 Update ** reticule is now NC colored *May 19, 2015 Update ** C85 Canister: The C85 Canister now has a different reload mechanic, ammo will be reloaded one round at a time and the weapon can be fired at anytime during the reload process. ** C85 Canister-H: The C85 Canister-H now has a different reload mechanic, ammo will be reloaded one round at a time and the weapon can be fired at anytime during the reload process. Additionally, the clip size reduced to 8 Category:Vanguard Category:Harasser